


Straight On Till Morning

by eriliawu



Series: 学生王子 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, London, M/M, Olympics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriliawu/pseuds/eriliawu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于伦敦奥运会开幕式的另一些解读</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight On Till Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Straight On Till Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/471683) by [FayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay). 



> a quick translation of FayJay's "Straight On Till Morning" for "Student Prince".
> 
> disclaimer: all characters belong to BBC, and story belongs to FayJay. I'm merely a translator who wishes to bring all the happiness and joy I got from the story.

“他们都在盯着看。”

 

“微笑，招手，Merlin。微笑，招手。”

 

“哦天啊天啊。”

 

“你就不能好歹忍忍别让所有人都看出来你在崩溃吗？全世界都看着我们呐，你这笨蛋。而且这又不是我们第一次公开约会了。我们都在一起两年了好嘛。每个人都知道。你这家伙的字典里简直就没有不动声色这个词。”

 

“这是我们第一次出现在正式场合呐，你干你那点皇家破事然后我还得做你的……”

 

“附属品？小白脸？公主新娘？”

 

“男伴。作为你的男伴。这是我第一次正式出现在公众面前，你又不是不知道，我就有权利崩溃。现在不就是千载难逢的好机会把我的自尊心丢进地狱然后哭天喊地地骂自己怎么没多带一条裤子来。我 _不玩_ 了，Arthur。”

 

“哎哟卧槽，快笑，然后招手，别发神经了。你知道他们都很得寸进尺。进好多尺。进到把你家和你邻居家的地都抢走为止。我是说，媒体就是一群野狼，所以你就淡定点凑活吧（注：王子说的是keep calm and carry on）。微笑，招手。”

 

“你到底怎么做到的？说真的，你究竟怎么有本事一边跟我啰嗦一边连嘴皮子都不动一下的？”

 

“练出来的嘛。微笑，招手。没事啦。其实我们挑今天作为第一次共同出席正式场合也挺好的。因为大家其实都更想知道伊恩·迈凯伦爵士会不会穿着甘道夫的戏服热情似火地冲进丹尼·博伊尔的迷你夏尔国，而不是叽里呱啦地八卦王位继承人和他的帅男友。”

 

**（注：伊恩·迈凯伦爵士/Sir Ian McKellen就不用介绍了吧？丹尼·博伊尔/Danny Boyle是腐国著名导演，执导的电影有《贫民窟的百万富翁》，《127小时》等，他也是伦敦奥运会开幕式的艺术指导。此后一年其实他有机会也被授予骑士头衔，但他老人家拒绝了… 个人介绍请见[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Danny_Boyle)。）**

 

“……”

 

“你是在脸红？”

 

“闭嘴。”

 

“你就是在脸红！像简·奥斯汀书里的人物那样！”

 

“你还记得我能把你变成青蛙的戏法么？”

 

“切。”

 

“青蛙王子。哈，你又不会是第一个。”

 

“你才不敢。”

 

“真的？”

 

“Hunith会直接宰了你！“

 

“哦。好吧。倒也是，要命。”

 

“她喜欢我比喜欢你还多。”

 

“她是我妈，你这二货！就因为你是见鬼的威尔士王子，还有点帅，还……哦天啊，她大概真的更喜欢你。”

 

“哈！那不就结了 – 你不能把我变成青蛙。”

 

“这里人还真是多啊，是吧？”

 

“哎哟您老这观察能力还真是，叫我佩服得五体投地啊，Merlin。啊！喂，镜头对着我们呢，不许拿胳膊肘捅我！”

 

“笨蛋。”

 

“……”

 

“……”

 

“我希望开幕式可千万别搞砸。我是说，我们要超过北京那场大概是没戏了，是吧？就不痴人说梦了。哦，天啊，拜托拜托别砸场子。每天要听新闻上说三道四就够烦的了 – 卖门票出问题，安保出问题，边防警卫要罢工，韩国国旗还挂错……哦可 _千万_ 别弄砸了。”

 

“Arthur，淡定。不会搞糟的。”

 

“你怎么知道？”

 

“……”

 

“Merlin！Merlin，你这混蛋，你知道他们要怎么安排演出？你到底 _怎_ 么知道的？我是威尔士王子，连 _我_ 都他妈的不知道！是要用魔法？”

 

“没啦。呃，有一点。Gaius是技术顾问之一，我们之前讨论过一些，呃，在演出里能加入更多具有挑战性的元素。”

 

“你……我……你这偷偷摸摸的小鬼！”

 

“我也许是给了些建议吧。不过基本上还都是丹尼·博伊尔自己的主意。”

 

“……”

 

“……”

 

“别得意了，Merlin。一点都不好玩。”

 

“就很好玩。”

 

“我恨你。”

 

“你爱我。”

 

“你要是告诉我关于父亲如何入场那堆神神秘秘的事情，我就爱你。他真是守口如瓶一个字也不肯讲。他该不会是要骑着独角兽或者别的什么荒唐的东西进场吧，是不是？”

 

“不是。”

 

“但是你知道！你他么已经知道了，是不是？你竟然没告诉我！”

 

“Arthur，难道觉得我会不想活了把跟你爸许下的诺言就抛之脑后吗，你难道没见过你爸？难道没见过我？他 – 嗯 – 真的，他把我吓得连嘴都不知道怎么说话了。他想给你一个惊喜，所以我就只能发誓要保密了。你嘛，呃，你就当我是在国王陛下的秘密情报部门工作好了。”

 

“……那你偷笑个什么劲？”

 

“我可以告诉你啊，Arthur，但然后我就得杀了你。我又不是没有杀人执照。”

 

“你哪来的什么执照。”

 

“我可以有啊。卧槽，话说回来，我还真有，你知道。理论上说。不过我倒是从来没认真想过，像那个 – 像一个间谍那样。”

 

“嘘！嘘，他们要开始了，在倒计时！快看！10,9,8……”

 

***

 

“那是Kenneth Branagh！Gilderoy Lockhart！……等等，他说的那段话是《暴风雨》？”

 

“谁不晓得丹尼·博伊尔把什么都跟《暴风雨》扯上点关系！你这7年都在月球上过的呀？”

 

**（注：Kenneth Branagh就是在《哈利·波特》电影里演Gilderoy Lockhart的演员。在伦敦奥运会开幕式上，他以英国机械师布鲁内尔的形象出现在工业革命章节中，并朗诵了一段原本出自莎翁戏剧《暴风雨》中角色卡力班的话。场景见下图。我感觉就连这段小注释其实也还得再加上内容来解释注释里的东西，所以，咳咳，大家有兴趣自己wiki吧… 我就不啰嗦了）**

 

“不是，不是，哪有人知道整个开幕式会建立在莎士比亚唯一一部跟巫师有关的戏剧上，还叫来个以扮演巫师出名的演员。你是不是有什么话要说的，Merlin？”

 

“你说的我一句也没听懂。Branagh还干过别的很多出名的事儿呢。咳咳。哦快看，他们在把草皮卷起来了！”

 

***

 

“这下面看起来跟魔铎一样嘛，工业革命啥的那些东西。”

 

“不过那段鼓真是敲得太棒了，不是么？”

 

“是呀。哦。哦！我看出来他们在……那是奥运五环中的一个么？哦天啊，他们是在说‘至尊戒，驭众戒’？”

 

**（注：最后一句话原文是are they making One Ring To Rule Us All？出自《魔戒》中One Ring to rule them all,One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them。各路翻译版本很多，看了几个觉得朱学恒的还不错，“至尊戒，驭众戒，至尊戒，寻众戒，魔戒至尊寻众戒，禁锢众戒黑暗中”。）**

 

“我很确定应该是五……个……金……环……！”

 

“Merlin，不管是谁曾经跟你讲过你唱歌很好听，他们都在撒谎。是Hunith夸过你，是不是？拜托别唱了。”

 

“你明明爱死我唱歌了。不过，我只是说 – 对了！快看，瞧见没？奥运五环。”

 

“这倒挺好的嘛。不过……哈，等下该不会出现索伦吧，然后搞点什么至尊魔戒一统江湖之类的玩意儿？……Merlin？Merlin，你这表情是什么意思？”

 

“我向你保证索伦不会来的。应该，呃，不会。”

 

“你还在得意。我靠，你心里藏着秘密的时候总是这么讨厌！”

 

“你知道你其实很喜欢这种惊……”

 

“……”

 

“……”

 

“赶紧讲，Merlin。”

 

“……”

 

“你现在一点都不好玩。”

 

“……”

 

“……喜！好了， _我_ 帮你说完了，得了别一脸弗特博士的样子。反正你也没那大长腿。”

 

**（注：王子说的弗特博士出自《洛基恐怖秀》的Dr. Frank-N-Furter。这个剧要解释起来又得变成一片小essay了，所以贴上弗特博士的经典造型大家就明白后面在说什么了。）**

 

“我怎么没大长腿了！我穿渔网袜和高跟鞋肯定特好看！”

 

“你肯定……你……算了！”

 

“瞧瞧你的脸！我了个……这是不是什么我还不知道的小癖好，Arthur？你是在叫我把当初狂欢时候Morgana丢给我的裙子挖出来？”

 

“不是。不是，我真的不想叫你找那裙子。不过总有一天，在我喝得神志不清的时候，我会给你看父亲在大学里打扮成弗特的照片。那个……你得亲眼看见才能相信。好了，现在赶紧闭嘴啦，乖乖看开幕式。而且就算等下五环燃烧的时候也不许多嘴。”

 

**（注：这就一千多字的小番外写的注释快比原文多了…王子说的burning rings of fire原本是Johnny Cash的一首歌《Burning Fire of Fire》，当时场景看下面照片吧。）**

 

“哦哦哦，是我家诶！快看，我家！你之前知道这部分么？瞧啊，那是 – 哦！那是丹尼尔·克雷格？哇塞，太棒了！邦德！我超爱邦德！”

 

“……”

 

“他这是在哪……那不是…… **苍天啊大地啊** ！ **那是我老爹** ！”

 

“……”

 

“ **我滴个神呀你事先就知道？** ”

 

“我不早说我算是在国王陛下的秘密情报部门里！快看他的 _脸_ ，Arthur！他多享受啊！”

 

“……他这是在007电影里呢！哦完了，他这绝对是要没玩没了拿出来炫耀了，你懂的。那个 – 那是 – Merlin，别告诉我我爹现在真的就在那架直升机里。这是事先拍好的，是不是？”

 

“……”

 

“Merlin？”

 

“他安全的很！我保证他一点事情都没有。”

 

“……那是替身，对不对？他们不会真让国王本人从直升机里跳出来飞进坐满人的体育场的。那样就太搞笑了。Merlin。Merlin？那到底是不是替身？”

 

***

 

“ **右边数第二颗星，然后一直往前到天明** ？”

 

“……我也许一不小心跟他们建议过一点两点的。”

 

“……”

 

“……”

 

“我爱你，你这小傻瓜。”

 

“等下还有一堆Mary Poppins克隆人军队大战伏地魔的呢。”

 

**（注：Mary Poppins是一部迪斯尼1964年出品的真人动画片，在次年获得13项奥斯卡奖提名，最后赢得5座奖杯，包括最佳女主角，最佳剪辑，最佳原创音乐等。故事讲述仙女玛丽来到调皮的孩子迈克和简家里做保姆，而孩子们的父亲乔治则在银行工作，虽然玛丽对孩子们寓教于乐，管教有方，乔治却不喜欢家里过于欢乐的气氛。此时，乔治因误会呗银行辞退，玛丽也因故离开，乔治才明白如何向孩子们表达爱意，并了解到除了钱之外，生活还有许多值得珍惜的东西。[Wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins_\(film\))链接。）**

 

“得了吧，我 _就知道_ 你要开始扯淡了。”

 

***

 

“我勒个去！”

 

***

 

“哈！《烈火战车》？哦，这倒是不错哟。”

 

“这个 _不是_ 我的主意。”

 

“那是 – 哈！快看，阿博！是憨豆先生！天啊，我超爱他。” **（注：憨豆先生也是《黑爵士》剧里演主角黑爵士的演员。）**

 

“这个……有那么一点 _可能_ 是我要求的，只有一丁点。呃。”

 

“……”

 

“……”

 

“哦我的……那是……Merlin，快告诉我那不是憨豆先生在沙滩上跑步？在St Andrews？他在……卧槽，那是汉密尔顿大楼，还有Morgana的公寓！你把……哦天啊。这是St Andrews的‘憨豆一刻’。你竟然让丹尼·博伊尔把我们那个咖啡店做成了双关语放进来了。” **（注：王子说的是It’s the ‘Bean Scene’ in St Andrews。在圣安德鲁斯大学有家咖啡馆叫Bean Scene，然后梅子说服导演把Mr. Bean放在学校的沙滩上跑步，就变成了现实画面中的Bean Scene。看懂了么？没懂的话…算我的错吧）**

 

“我告诉过你会 _唔唔唔唔唔唔唔唔_ ！”

 

“……”

 

“……你是不是不知道明早所有报纸头条都会是刚才我们那段了？”

 

“很好。给我过来，你这小笨蛋。我现在要把你吻到忘记自己姓什么。”

 

“那个，如果你一定要…… _唔唔唔唔唔唔唔唔_ ！”


End file.
